Frozen (TV Series)
Frozen is an animated TV series based on the 2013 film. It will be produced by Disney Television Animation and air on ABC Family and then Disney Channel. Like Olaf's Frozen Adventure, it will not be produced by Chris Buck and Jennifer Lee and the music will not be produced by the Lopez couple. This show will feature a new cast in addition to Kristen Bell, Anna's original voice actress (while she and the rest of the original cast are still going to voice their respective characters in the films, shorts, and games) as well as a new plot after Anna and Kristoff's break-up as it will not be a continuation of the film series, but a more-adult standalone series involving life lessons for preschoolers. This show will only run for two seasons. Plot Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven go on adventures together in the city of Arendelle. Along the way, Elsa wants to find her past but her ancestors, Ingrid and Leonard who live on the other island advise her that times will change naturally. Within the series, Elsa unfortunately forgets to know who she truly is, until helped by her snow king love interest, Erling, but Ingrid tells her that she cannot change the past. Throughout the course of the series, Anna leads her friends in solving mysteries and problems, learn to care, love, share, read, and imagine, and discover negative issues such as breaking up, cutting ties, divorce, and handling peer pressure. Near the end of the series, the four friends bid farewell and go their separate ways to restart their lives. Cast Main cast * Princess Anna (voiced by Kristen Bell and occasionally Olivia Holt) - a clever, intelligent, gentle, fearless optimist and princess of Arendelle. Though kind and caring and still sometimes clumsy and impulsive, she can be bossy, emotional, grumpy, and hot-headed when things go wrong especially when Elsa messes up with her or hurts her. But she is also shown two be a confident, goody-two-shoes, person. Bell is the only actress to reprise her role in the series and alternates with Olivia Holt if she is not available and vice versa. ** Young Anna (voiced by Rachel Ryals) * Elsa the Snow Queen (voiced by Liz Callaway) - Anna's intelligent, down-to-earth yet playful and gifted older sister still known as the queen of Arendelle and for her ice powers. While she enjoys studying geometry, she is a bit dim-witted in socializations, laid-back, and practical-joking when annoying Anna. Throughout the series, she wants to find her past, but can be nervous and insecure when she encounters a problem. But sometimes she would make her ice powers as curses. ** Young Elsa is unvoiced. * Kristoff (voiced by Markki Stroem) - a rugged mountain climber who is Anna's ex-boyfriend in which both of them don't want to talk or hear about romance anymore. Although, Anna still cares for him very much. * Sven (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Kristoff's reindeer. * Bruni - Elsa's pet salamander who loves tasting her icy powers. * Lieutenant Destin Mattias (Olamide Faison) - Anna's dim-witted best friend and minion. * Erling the Snow King (voiced by Jonathan Dokuchitz) - Elsa's love interest inspired from Dmitri from Anastasia. He will become Elsa's husband in the second half of Season 2. * Leonard the Ice Emperor (voiced by Kelsey Grammer) - Elsa's gentle, kindhearted ancestor and headmaster and Arendelle's discovery director and philosopher who guides her to find her past. Inspired by Vladimir from Anastasia. Recurring cast * Olaf (voiced by Josh Peck) - a happy, giggly, comedic, warm-hearted snowman who always loves to enjoy the summer. Near the end of the second season, he appears less often as he would work for Darkwing Duck in the reboot. * Grand Pabbie (voiced by David DeLuise) * Bulda and Cliff (voiced by Anika Noni Rose and Bruno Campos) * Marshmallow (voiced by John DiMaggio) - Marshmallow's biggest brother made as a gigantic snow monster by Elsa. * Yelana (Cherie Gil) * Honeymaren (Shay Mitchell) * Ryder (Manny Jacinto) * Queen Colisa (voiced by Lea Michele) * Mari (voiced by Megan Hilty) * Ingrid the Snow Grand Empress (voiced by Jane Carr) - Elsa's ancestor and guardian who advises Elsa that she cannot change her past and takes her to many places that would inspire her to find a purpose. Inspired by Dowager Empress Marie from Anastasia. * Queen Marisol (voiced by Courtney Reed) - the Queen of Eldora and Elsa's best friend. * Rapunzel (Mandy Moore) - a goofy, hyperactive, dreamy, clueless, yet multi-talented, long-haired princess from Corona. * Flynn Rider (Zachary Levi) * Pascal * Ariel (TBA) * Prince Eric (TBA) * Tarzan (TBA) * King Agnarr (voiced by Aaron Lohr) * Queen Iduna (voiced by Idina Menzel) - Anna and Elsa's mother who gives them and their friends advice on how things happen in everyday life but encourage them to dream big and solve situations. * The Snowflake Spirit (voiced by Idina Menzel) Main antagonists * Hans (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a villainous prince who wishes to be king and take over Arendelle. * The Duke of Weselton (voiced by Stoney Westmoreland) Hans' bumbling assistant. Minor characters * Aaron the Snowman (voiced by Dylan O'Brien) - Olaf's adoptive brother who joins him, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Sven on some of their adventures. Jonathan Groff, Josh Gad, Santino Fontana, Alan Tudyk, and Chris Williams, the original cast members, will make guest speaking appearances as different characters as well as the citizens of Arendelle. Episodes Season 1 * Frozen Legends (pilot) * A True Sisterhood * The Long-Term Harvest * The Royal Sommerhus The gang learns about house-sitting and caring and sharing. * Sweet Treat Contest * A Funny Takeover * Uncompromised * The Queen Breaks the Rules * Carnival of Monarchs * Olaf Gets Illiterate Anna and Elsa teach Olaf how to read, comprehend, and improve his vocabulary so he can use new words if necessary. Season 2 * Natural Team Exploration As Anna and her friends explore the Enchanted Forest and the North Mountain, Kristoff notices there are animals in trouble, but Anna advises him that it would be hard to rescue them and some can die easily. * Kristoff's Perfect Birthday * Mind the Emperor * Gift from the Heart * New Life, New Home Anna, being in a grumpy mood scolds Elsa for freezing up some of the objects in her room. So Elsa decides to head to the Glacier Isles with her ancestors so she can have a new life. Anna, now being sorry has to rescue her with the help of the citzens of Arendelle. * A Snow Monster Haunt (Halloween special) * A Frozen Christmas Carol (Christmas special) Anna (who takes the role of Ebenezer Scrooge), despite her wisdom, optimism, caring attitude, and penchant for Christmas, is in a grumpy mood which the citizens of Arendelle including Colisa (taking the role of Bob Cratchit) dislike. She is told by the Duke of Weselton (as Jacob Marley) to encounter Erling, Leonard, and Hans, the three spirits of the Christmas past, present, and future to change her heart. Elsa sings throughout this story which she later finds out annoying to Anna. * The Snowflake Spirit As Elsa enjoys playing with her ice powers, but suddenly encounters a Snowflake Spirit, a beautiful little creature whom Elsa decides to house her with her hands to stop her from melting. * I Will Never Leave You Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf decide to go their separate ways after years of reuniting and spending time together and Elsa's ice powers are given away. Anna returns to Arendelle to become a new queen, Elsa finds a place outside the Southern Isles where she, Bruni, and a few snowgies can live in the streets, Kristoff and Sven decide to live in the Enchanted Forest with the Natives, and Olaf sails away to St. Canard to work for Darkwing Duck as his sidekick (though not directly mentioned; he states that he need to work abroad). After all, no matter where they are, they will always be in each other's hearts. Gallery Kristen-Bell.jpg|Kristen Bell as Anna (regular voice) Rachel Hirschfeld 1.jpg|Rachel Hirschfeld as Anna (alternate) Ahrens+Flaherty+Celebrate+30th+Anniversary+cCZpFnur4Ppx.jpg|Liz Callaway as Elsa Markki Stroem 1.jpg|Markki Stroem as Kristoff 503px-Dee Bradley Baker by Gage Skidmore 3.jpg|Dee Bradley Baker as Sven Matthew Mercer.jpg|Matthew Mercer as Hans DavidDeLuise.jpg|David DeLuise as Grand Pabbie anika-noni-rose.jpg|Anika Noni Rose as Bulda Bruno_Campos.jpg|Bruno Campos as Cliff jonathan-dokuchitz-65.3.jpg|Jonathan Dokuchitz as Erling the Snow King Kelsey Grammer.jpg|Kelsey Grammer as Leonard the Ice Emperor 800px-Dylan_O'Brien_by_Gage_Skidmore_2.jpg|Dylan O'Brien as Aaron the Snowman Idina Menzel.jpg|Idina Menzel as Queen Iduna and the Snowflake Spirit Trivia * This marks Liz Callaway's first speaking role in an animated production. * Idina Menzel, Elsa's official voice actress, voices Queen Iduna (her mother), and the Snowflake Spirit. She still voices Elsa in most of the other projects. Category:Frozen Category:TV Series Category:Disney shows Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel shows Category:The Disney Channel (USA) Category:Disney XD Category:ABC Family Category:Disney-ABC Domestic Television Category:Disney Channel on ABC